Lace and Lust
by DangerousVisions
Summary: Three different vampires. Three different fates. Are destined to meet again. But this time Elena Gilbert stands in the way. Love will turn to hate and unexpected dangers lie between the three. Sequel to "Forever Immortal".
1. Chapter 1

**The following story is a sequel to my fan fiction "Forever Immortal"**

Chapter 1: The airplane landed smoothly on the runway. It had been an unusual flight. All the passengers had managed to keep their children quiet. Not even one baby cried when the plane took off or landed due to their ear drums popping. It had been rather peaceful and to the pretty girl who sat in a window seat in economy it was a nice ride. She was clutching a book in her hands. It was one of those stories set in King Henry VIII's court. She loved the kind of tale that would let her fall into previous time periods and such books always gave her that opportunity. The pilot's scratchy voice came on telling the passengers that they could leave the plane. The girl followed her fellow passengers off the plane and made her way to customs. The line for customs was long, but the girl seemed to be leisurely enjoying the wait. Her rich brown curls fell loosely around her shoulders, but she had clipped it in a half pony tail. Her blue eyes gleamed as she stepped up to the customs desk and handed her passport. The person at the desk smiled and nodded her off, which sent her off to baggage claim. She picked up the three luggages that belonged to her and walked out the door, the crisp wind blowing through her hair. She had her required taxi waiting and she slipped in. After a long drive, the taxi pulled up to a house and she got down. She knocked on the door and a young woman answered the door. The woman smiled.

"It's been so long, my dear Adelaide," the woman smiled. Adelaide was taken aback by her modern dress and the way she kept her hair. She had been so used to Pearl's dresses and hair buns. But she had to remind herself that the last time she saw Pearl was when she was being taken away in 1864. "I suspect you are more used to this time period than I am."

"Yes Pearl," Adelaide smiled warmly. "But"-she bit her lip-"Why have you asked me to meet here? In Venice?"

"I'm not staying here. I've asked Annabelle to watch the others." Adelaide's eyebrows creased at that.

"Others? Where are you staying Pearl? In your letter you just said to meet you in Venice at such and such address. And you said Anna had opened the tomb and managed to get you out. It means that Anna was in Mystic Falls."

"The tomb was not sealed, I suppose properly. So other vampires were able to get out. You can open the regular seal to go in, but it takes another witch's incantation to break the seal for vampires coming out. Only humans can travel out without the second seal being broken. All of the other vampires...my butler back in the day, Harper. That devil Frederick and others. We're all in Mystic Falls, at the minute. This place, she said gesturing around is my friend's house. She'll be able to invite you in, when I call her in a minute." Adelaide looked slightly suspicious.

"You really shouldn't be in Mystic Falls. That place has a history, you know. You were there and the same things can happen again. Remember Jonathan Gilbert's compass. Remember everything," she said, chewing on her lip. Pearl sighed,

"It's best we talk inside," she said. "Dana!" she called. A human appeared next to her, smiling. "Dana this is the girl who will be staying with here. Adelaide. Adelaide this is Dana." Adelaide smiled at Lisa. She hated when humans were taken advantage of. Any human she met, she snuck them vervain.

"Welcome Adelaide," Dana said. "What are you just standing outside for? Please come in." Adelaide took a deep breath and stepped into the house. She looked around. It was a modest home, but it had a spectacular view of all the canals. Dana said something about finishing dinner and left Adelaide with Pearl.

"Anyways," Adelaide said, prying her eyes from the window. "I just don't think it's good to have twenty-six- is it- vampires in Mystic Falls. Twenty-seven if you include Anna. There will be too many deaths. I don't approve of any humans being killed for food, let alone all those that will. Secondly, the heads of that town already know about vampires. It won't be long, until they know that there are quite a few vampires in the town."

"I have it controlled, Adelaide. You have to stop worrying for these things are nothing to worry yourself about. And to correct you on the twenty- seven vampires, there are actually twenty- nine." Adelaide frowned. Were there new vampires there?

"Who? It surely can't be Katherine," her sister's name on her tongue made her shiver. The last time she had seen Katherine was in 1864. She had never run into her sister after that, but she knew Katherine had never actually been in the tomb. It was impossible.

"No not Katherine," Pearl said uneasily. "But two vampires you know very well."

"Do I? Surely it can't be anyone I know. No one would go to Mystic Falls."

"The name Salvatore is very familiar to you, is it not, Adelaide?"

"No, that's impossible. They've returned to Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, they have." And with that Pearl swept on her heel and walked away, to leave Adelaide completely dumbfounded. It was impossible, really. She collapsed on a chair, her head spinning with ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A worried look plastered her face, as she walked around frantically, mumbling to herself. Damon watched her, his arms crossed across his chest, a smirk playing at his lips.

"There really is nothing you can do," he said. "This is really like Stefan; he thinks he's a danger to you, so he is leaving until he can feed properly. If that will be ever..." Elena turned to him, her eyes red and sore from crying all day. Damon's forehead creased, "There are more pressing matters, I'm afraid." To Elena's surprise, the doorbell rang. But Damon had expected that and he opened the door. "Anna. I asked you to tell me where your mother is. I asked you nicely." Anna pursed her lips looking at him. How was she supposed to tell him where her mother was?

"She's in Venice," Anna said, unsure of how much more she should say. Damon studied her face and nodded,

"And what is she doing in Venice?"

"Seeing an old friend. This really is none of your business."

"Sure it is. Look at all the problems her and her 'comrades' have caused. Technically this is your fault."

"You helped open the tomb to, you bloody idiot," Anna was losing control, but she took a deep breath and looked Damon straight in his eyes.

"Tell me who the friend is. Someone important, I bet. She's trying to bring a new vampire into Mystic Falls, isn't she?" Damon raised his eyebrows as he spoke. Anna breathed in. she shouldn't say anymore and she had no idea why she had a feeling that was urging her to tell him. Perhaps it was because he of all people should know. She felt her throat being constricted, just by the feeling of betrayal, but her instinct was telling her to tell him. Elena appeared at Damon's shoulder, frowning when she saw Anna.

"Damon?" Elena asked. "Damon, what's going on?"

"Trying to get some information. We could be in danger as it is." Elena frowned at that and she turned to Anna.

"Alright," Anna said nodding to Elena. "She's gone to visit and bring back a vampire."

"I knew it!" Damon roared. "A powerful one, am I correct?"

"She's definitely powerful, but harmless. You know her. You know her very well."

"Don't lie to me. I have never met a harmless vampire." Anna shook her head and tried again,

"I mean, she can fight like a lioness when she wants to, probably worse, but she doesn't drink human blood." Damon stared at Anna. His eyes widened with a look that mixed with fear, love, anticipation, and hatred. Elena stared confused.

"There's a vampire like Stefan?" she asked, nudging Damon.

"I wouldn't say the vampire is like Stefan. She's strict to her diet, if you know what I mean," he said. Elena glared at him. Damon was so inconsiderate. "Anyways, Anna," he grinned nodding to the vampire. "When is she coming back?"

"Any day now," Anna said. "I think she might even be back today." A voice sounded behind them.

"Annabelle?" the voice belonging to Pearl called. "Annabelle, I thought you were at the house."

"I didn't think you would be back, mother," Anna said, cocking her hip to one side. Pearl turned to Damon and Elena.

"What did you tell them Annabelle?" Pearl hissed severely. Anna merely laughed,

"Nothing, mother, absolutely nothing." Damon turned to the black car that Pearl had come out of. He looked at Pearl suspiciously.

"Well come one then Anna," Pearl said grabbing her daughter's arm as they walked toward the car. But before they could get it, the passenger seat door opened slowly and a girl stepped out, ignoring Pearl's head shakes and frantic wave of her hands. Elena's eyes met the girl's for a split and she shivered, feeling a feeling that something was very wrong.

"Is this her?" she whispered to Damon. Damon gave a blank nod, as he was too stunned to speak. She was exactly as how she was all those years back. Rick brown curls, intelligent blue eyes. It was funny seeing her in modern clothing. Adelaide was also going through similar thoughts as she looked over Damon. Still the same Damon, but with a different haircut and in jeans and a leather bomber jacket. But he still had the handsome face, with those mesmerizing eyes, and kind smile. But he wasn't smiling, he was in shock and she could feel a new Damon dawning. She twisted her lip, before turning around and getting into the car. Damon looked down at the ground as the car drove off. She had been so focused on him that she hadn't noticed Elena behind him, which for now was a good thing. He gently pushed Elena back into the house as he shut the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To everyone who has been patient. I'm so sorry about the delay, but I've been so busy that I haven't been able to write fast enough.I don't know when part four will be out because I have exams and stuff to deal with... but for now here's the thir chapter.

There was a knock on the white room door and a voice answered in a sullen voice.

"Come in," Adelaide muttered, her hair hanging in ringlets around her porcelein face. She picked up her supply of animal blood and sipped it. Her mind was on Damon which was where it had traveled to for the past two weeks as she was cooped up in Pearl's house. He was a vampire now, he was her equal, and she had heard stories about his disregard for human life. That had reduced her to tears and she wanted to kill herself and Katherine for ruining his life. Anna walked in, her arms crossed as she looked at her. She looked extremely worried and her eyes looked swollen. Adelaide pressed her hand on the bed and frowned, she sensed a problem. Anna opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, instead she broke into sobs. Adelaide's eyebrows raised as she grabbed her friend and pulled her to her chest, smoothing her back gently.

"Anna?" she whispered, her fears being confirmed as her friend shook her head. Pearl was dead, she knew it, she heard something last night... For Adelaide knew that so much was happening around her, she knew that dangers of all kinds were trampeding Mystic Falls in the past two weeks. She felt the guilt of not helping weigh on her. And the woman who had always been a mother to her was gone. Anna clutched herself and picked herself up. She moved away from Adelaide, revelling in the comforting feeling. She left the room abruptly and Adelaide closed her eyes, the weakness of disaster collapsing upon her.

...One week later...

Smiling the beautiful girl breathed the fresh air and stepped on to the paved sidewalk. She was dressed in normal clothing and her dark hair billowed around her face due to the wind. She sniffed the hair of her home ground and smiled. The girl she was looking for was here and not only that but so was her sister. Moving swiftly in graceful motions that no human could pull off, the dark haired girl smiled maliciously. The taxi driver took his pay and left the passenger on the pavement. Silently she found the house she had heard Pearl and Annabelle had been staying in. She also knew about both of their untimely demises, but neither bothered her. The other girl who had been staying at the house was safe and that was all that mattered. She opened the door of the house and there was a noise before she found herslef face to face with the girl she was looking for. The other girl's eyes widened with uncertainty, fear, and worry, but Katherine had no intention of keeping the bestowed silence. She looked at her sister, who was still the same girl. The beautiful ringlets on the porcelein white face. Her Dresdon doll features and her sapphire eyes.

"Hello Adelaide," she said, stepping aside, so that Adelaide could walk out. Adelaide hadn't seen her sister for more than a century...not since that fateful day when she thought Katherine was gone...dead forever.

"Katherine," Adelaide breathed, taking in the sight of the sister she had both hated and loved. "Oh God. Katherine...really...it's really you?" Adelaide stared at her, still believing that she was an illusion. Katherine reached over and grabbed Adelaide's hand running her fingers over it's palm.

"Oh yes, Addie, oh yes." Both girls stared at each other, one smiling the other in total fear.

"K-Katherine...what are you doing here?" Adelaide pulled her hands away. Katherine came so close to her sister that Adelaide had the sudden fear she was going to kiss her. Katherine whispered against Adelaide's cheek.

"For the same readon your here," she said.

"I'm not sure I know that reason," Adelaide said in a stronger voice as she started to gain courage and control. The shock, however, still moved around in her. Katherine smiled, swinging her bag in a full circle. She tilted her head.

"I don't suppose you've seen either Salvatore brother?" Katherine asked in a challenging voice. Adelaide was too clever to lie, she knew Katherine was testing how trust-worthy she was.

"Well I have. I didn't speak to Damon though..." her voice trailed as she found how the feelings she had for him surfaced by just saying his name. Silently, Adelaide scolded herself for being so stupid and she looked up to face her sister full on. Katherine nodded,

"Did you see the girl?" Adelaide frowned at this,

"The girl?"

"I suppose you didn't, then," Katherine murmured. "Stefan's new girlfriend. Damon's in love with her though. Interesting love triangle...quite like one I know." Adelaide knew Katherine was referring to how Damon and Stefan both fell in love with her. Adelaide secretly hoped that Katherine had just compelled Damon to fall in love with her because he had also been in love with Adelaide.

"The girl isn't a vampire? So she's harmless. Leave it alone, Katherine," Adelaide said in the kindest way possible, but she didn't bother to take out the firmness in the statement. Katherine glared at her.

"Are you kidding? She made me angry, Addie. People who make me angry don't suffer well. I'm going to kill her...and Stefan for betraying me. And Damon if he gets in my way, but he hasn't kissed her or slept with her...yet. So far he's just more interested in seducing all the other girls for fun. But this one," Katherine tapped her finger on the porch pillar, "This one he's in love with. Stefan to. Only Elena- which is her name- cares for Damon, but she's head over heels in love with Stefan. That is, for now." Adelaide frowned at all this, surprised at how all this stuff could be news to her. "And besides Stefan's been travelling to god-knows-where for the past couple of weeks. Damon could have become very close to her in that time frame."

"Has he come back yet?" Adelaide asked. Katherine shrugged and turned to her sister,

"Another thing, she looks exactly like me." Adelaide's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head in confusion.

"She resembles you-"

"-she's my exact twin. There's no difference in appearance. Nothing at all," Katherine interrupted. "And you have to help me...or I'll kill Damon for sure. I might spare him if you help me."

"Alright..." Adelaide mumbled, figuring that this agreement would either end up with her helping Katherine or betraying her sister. She couldn't figure out which was worse.

"Good, that settles it then," Katherine smirked as Adelaide's mind started shooting express speed into thinking up her own plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: There were voices filling the light filled air, as the boy walked onward. From the vantage point a person passing-by would just see a dark-haired boy with several freckles sprinkled on his nose. They would guess his age, which would be around sixteen as that is indeed the age he has been stuck at for many years, now. The boy moved toward the prize of possesion...the light he was looking for. A voice arose behind him and he swiftly turned to see someone calling his name. He flung around and glared at the girl he saw. Adelaide Pierce had a pained expression plastered on her face, she was devastated by something and shocked to see him all the same. They were cousins, as close as cousins get for the most part. He narrowed his eyes frowning at her. Behind her was the other cousin, the one who had called him here in the first place...Katherine.

"Hello, Skandar," she rolled his name on her toungue and he smirked at her fitting her vain gaze.

"Katherine, it's always a pleasure," he said sarcastically for good measure. He tilted his head and looked at the older girl's eyes. He was the only person, creature, thing...that would dare taunt Katherine Pierce. But Skandar could care less about anything to do with Katherine.

"You're still the same bastard," Katherine hissed angrily which made the boy erupt into laughter.

"And you're still the same skank. Likewise Kat." Adelaide was watching the two cousins flirt casually, but she knew they both hated each other and she was completely confused. But ever since she had returned to Mystic Falls, confusion was spinning and molding her mind. It was making her dizzy. She looked up to see both Skandar and Katherine giving equally strange stares. Her shoulders fell slightly as she tucked a brunette curl behind her ear and gave them each a weak smile. Katherine raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to address her sister.

"So I suppose your wondering why I sent for him," Katherine nodded at Skandar, but keeping her dark eyes fixed on Adelaide's blue ones. Adelaide indicated yes with a slight nod of her head. "Well," Katherine continued. "This brat can surprisingly come of use to us. We need to capture Elena, but in order to do so we have to distract Damon. And me and you can do the whole distracting Damon thing... in the meanwhile Skandar will capture Stefan and Elena and bring them to me. Oh, yes I forgot to tell you Addie that Stefan was back. In any event..." Adelaide put up a hand to silence Katherine. Katherine's lip twisted, but she nodded Adelaide to continue.

"I know he is very powerful," Adelaide said glancing at Skandar. "Only he has to capture Elena and Stefan and Stefan won't back down without a fight. I'm sure Skandar can handle that, only he has to capture both the human and the vampire."

"I was getting to that," Katherine said. "Come now Addie, do you really think I'd make such a grave error. Skandar's got a partner for the job." At this both Skandar and Adelaide gave Katherine a look of confusion. Katherine grinned at the both of them. "You'll see."

...In the meanwhile...

Damon pressed his fist into the wall. Mystic Falls was changing, things were never going to be the same, he felt the tingle of an absent loss, but there was nothing he could do about it. He rested his head against the wall thinking. Lately his mind traveled unashamedly to Elena. The girl who reminded him so much of Katherine, yet who reminded him so little of his old love. He had enjoyed her company alone for the past couple of weeks, but now that Stefan was back all of her time was being spent with him. She was in bed with him, she was kissing him, she was talking to him, she was comforting him, and hell knows what else. For Damon couldn't take the pain of watching the woman he was in love with be with another man, particularly his brother. But he was strong wasn't he? And often he wondered how it had happened...how he had managed to fall in love with Elena. He felt the surge of guilt and anger at himself wash over and there was nothing left for him to do. To his surprise Elena walked into the living room where he was. She frowned at him.

"Damon? Why are behaving so moody lately?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Something wrong?"

"Nah...other than the fact that Stefan's back," he muttered. Elena raised her eyebrows,

"Really Damon? Really?" He nodded, but he was surprised how well she was able to read him. He looked at her longingly for a split second and he wanted to ask her to kiss him. But then he felt stupid. You're fucking Damon Salvatore, stop longing for her. You don't love, he thought to himself. But though these thoughts made him feel better, they were all lies. Elena shrugged and walked out of the room. But that made Damon smile because she had come into the living room to check on him. It was all in good time...

...Elsewhere...

Skandar and Adelaide were sitting on the grass waiting for Katherine to return with Skandar's mysterious "partner for the job." They heard Katherine approaching them and they looked up. She walked towards them, the sun illuminating her dark hair. Each of the vampires glanced absentmindedly at the rings on their fingers. Adelaide looked up and turned to the pretty blonde girl walking behind Katherine.

"Who's that?" she asked, making Skandar look up and he gasped. What he was seeing couldn't be possible. The blonde girl came towards them, and took a double take when she saw Skandar. Adelaide was infuriated by all the confusion so she turned to Katherine to explain. Katherine only smiled lightly. Skandar looked at Diana as she moved one of her blonde locks out of her face. The woman he was in love with. The same girl who broke his heart and made him what he was. A blood-sucking playboy.

"Di?" he asked as she came closer, tears filming over her eyes. She nodded and Skandar stared perplexed. All at once thousands of feelings gathered up in him. Gratitude and hatred towards Katherine for choosing Lauren to help, Love and anger towards Diana for what she had done to him, and happiness that Adelaide was there just for the sake of him not being alone. Diana took a step towards, pity and apologies written all over her face. Skandar took a small step back and sighed. Realization began to dawn on Adelaide as she grasped for Katherine's arm. She needed to talk with her sister privately so she dragged her farther away from the two long lost lovers. As Adelaide left the scene with her sister, Skandar turned to face th blonde beauty once and for all. But he said nothing and just cupped her chin and kissed her. She kissed him back and he knew Katherine had made the right descision. Together, him and Di they would be able to capture Stefan and his little princess.

Adelaide turned to her sister as she knew they weren't in ear-shot.

"You sure we can trust her?" Adelaide asked, though she kind of felt guilty of asking it because she really wasn't going to let Katherine kill the woman Damon loved which would result in her betraying her sister. But somethings had to be done.

"Ofcourse, she's one of my closest friends. Met her once I was a vampire...that's how I learned all about her and our darling cousin," Katherine said. Adelaide nodded and the two sisters exchanged glances of understanding...or to some extent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: There was nothing wrong with that night and yet at anything, Damon sensed something wrong. He knew tonight would be a night that would perhaps change the entire course of his vampire years, but the real question was why he thought this. Stefan was enjoying the moonlight outside and Elena had taken to sleeping on the couch. Damon sighed, she had been spending many nights straight at the boarding, which was his and Stefan's requests. They both knew that they couldn't take an eye off her, for everything in Mystic Falls seemed like it was going to fall apart. Any minute... he frowned as Stefan closed up the balcony doors and walked inside the mansion. He leaned against a wall, studying his older brother's expression.

"You know something?" Stefan commented, running his hand over the perfect whiteness of the wall. Damon nodded, toying with the ring on his finger.

"It's...whatever it is...something is wrong, Stefan," he shuddered as he spoke. "You for one." Stefan frowned at this and Damon smirked, happy to have brought up a more happier topic.

"This is not a joke, Damon. For Elena's sake at least!" Stefan exclaimed, eyeing Elena as she turned slightly, vulnerable to the noise, but didn't wake up. Damon sighed and began ready to tell Stefan, when a long knock rattled on the door. Damon's eyebrows creased as he went to open it and he saw two hooded figures of similar height standing on the porch. He couldn't see either of their faces because of how skillfully they had covered their faces. He noticed however that they both had the same jaw line...soft, delicate, sweetly rounded. Running a hand through his hair, he knew it best if he handled these two strangers on his own.

"Stefan!" he yelled. One of the hooded figures almost jumped on him, but the other lightly held that one back. It seemed as if the person was thinking ahead, knowing what Damon was about to do.

"Who is it, Damon!" came the call from Stefan.

"Some stupid person promoting Mayor Lockwood or something. Take Elena upstairs will you." Stefan was surprised at the last part of the sentence, but he obeyed, taking Elena in his arms and walking up the stairs. Elena turned a little bit and met Damon's eye, but he put a finger to her lips and she sighed closing her eyes again. Once he was sure Stefan and Elena were locked in Stefan's room he turned to the strangers.

"Clever," he said smoothly. "And brilliant cover. But your jaws...it gave it away." One of them uncloaked herself and smiled. She pressed her hand to the back of Damon's hand and her lips reached his. They kissed passionately for several seconds, before she broke away. She smiled slyly and Damon matched her smile with a smirk.

"Hello, Damon," she said stroking his jaw. "Still so sexy." She twitched her neck, throwing her cloak and dress down and she stood looking at him, fully naked. He tilted his head, almost for another kiss but he spoke instead.

"Go to hell, Katherine," he announced. Katherine's eyes nearly popped out of her head when he said that and she pulled on her dress, smiling slightly at him.

"I suppose I can consider you my equal, Damon..." she grinned. Damon smiled and then slapped her across the face. Katherine who was dying to rip him from part to part, kept herself contained because she had to distract him. The other cloaked figure surfaced from her hood and met Damon's gaze. Damon smiled at her, Adelaide...his little Adelaide...

"Damon," Adelaide said stiffly.

"Addie," Damon nodded. "It's a pleasure." He reached to kiss her hand, but when he took her hand, he swung her closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Adelaide's blue eyes watered as she stared at Damon. Her beautiful Damon...but he had changed. As did every vampire she knew.

"Thank you," she whispered, stepping away as Katherine rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Really, Damon. You are quite hospitable," Katherine snapped.

"I kissed you, didn't I?" Damon grinned as Katherine scowled.

"And you hit me," she said coming closer and smiled. He stepped back.

"So, I like Addie more than I like you. She's charming and you're a bitch."

"Yeah. I've been told," Katherine said sarcastically. "But tell me Damon, how's the girl you're in love with it...she okay?" Damon's jaw tightened.

"Don't touch Elena. You hear me, Katherine. You can't hurt the ones I love...I mean care about..." Damon's voice trailed and Adelaide wanted to slap her sister hard.

"Oh damn, Damon. Too late for that..."

"Screw you, Katherine," Damon snarled swiveling around to look the other way. Adelaide couldn't take it.

"It's too late," she squeaked. Damon's head raised at this, but he didn't turn around. Katherine smiled,

"Adelaide's right. Stefan and Elena are gone." Before Damon could do anything, Katherine grabbed her sister's arm and disappeared.

...

Skandar and Diana dashed through the crypt window of Katherine's new "Mystic Falls" headquarters. Katherine was already waiting there and she watched the vervain struck Stefan be dropped to her feet and she grinned maliciously. Elena was walking by herslef, but Diana was holding her tightly. She stared at Katherine, shocked that she was finally meeting the girl she had heard so much about. Katherine tilted her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries characters. Any story-lines which are drawn to be similar are owned completely by TVD trademark and novels. So here it is, a bit of a surprise in the end, I think.**

Chapter 6: Voices...creeping...noises. Elena sat up, clutching her head and felt a wet cloth sitting across her forehead. She pressed her hand against it; a strange sickening feeling clamoring in her stomach. She moved her hand over the narrow bed she was lying on_. Where am I_? She thought, as she struggled to sit up, the pain throbbing in a slow fashion at the back of her head. Her eyes swam into focus and she saw a pretty blonde speculating her closely. Elena almost screamed of terror that she couldn't remember a thing as her dark hair spun loose around her. Shaking her head, realization started to dawn on her. Last night's traumatic events came pouring back. She remembered the two vampires breaking through Stefan's window, one sticking him with vervain, unfairly weakening the opponent. She remembered the other vampire grab her and take her back. She remembered seeing Katherine...or at least who must have been Katherine before she fainted. She also remembered the vampire she had seen a week ago at the Salvatore Boarding House. The blue-eyed brunette one. Elena put her head down, not wanting to see whoever had to keep her captive. She got up, but a stabbing pain caught in her stomach, forcing her to collapse on the bed. A tear trickled from her eye.

"Why?" she sounded out loud. "Why me? Why Stefan? And where is Damon...he's not taken too, is he?" Diana bit her lip, knowing that Elena was disorientated and perhaps wasn't necessarily directing the question to her. But she still felt obliged to answer it. It was the least she could do.

"Katherine has several businesses, you could say, that she needs to clear up with the Salvatores. And you seem to be an important pawn in the mapping of how things go. And actually Damon has been invited here. He's arriving in an hour," Diana said stiffly, running a hand through her hair. She watched the tears come out of Elena in a flow and she watched her break into a fit of sobs. It seemed like years until Elena had wept herself out. Strands of her hair stuck to the moisture on her face and Diana felt sympathy for the girl. Diana, herself, didn't particularly like Katherine too much. But as far as she could see, it was better to side with her rather than be her enemy. Elena raised her head, finally, when she heard new footsteps enter the room. Katherine turned to Diana and gave her a curt nod, before turning to face Elena.

"Elena...Elena Gilbert," Katherine said, pulling her up to her feet. Elena almost collapsed on Katherine, but caught her balance, by clutching on the bedpost. "So the rumors are true then. How we look exactly alike." Elena managed to squint her eyes at Katherine, the expression passing for a glare.

"It's never a pleasure," Elena whispered, tears coming down again. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Well, see, that COULD have been an option, but you've created far too many problems for me to ignore. Having one Salvatore on each arm is bad enough. But stealing them both from me... oh that's a whole new arrangement. Stefan's easy to deal with, though. So are you. But Damon...well he's lucky. He gets away with it. You can thank my lovely sister Adelaide for that." Another girl walked into the room, followed by the dark-haired devil who had struck Stefan with vervain.

"You!" hissed Elena, pointing an accusing finger at him. Skandar gave her an innocent look, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Adelaide turned to her with an apologetic look, and Elena guessed that this was Katherine's famous sister. Damon said she was harmless, but the fierce look she had in her eyes seemed to say something else. Elena's shoulders sagged as she sat on the bed again, a headache starting to kick in. Katherine turned to her, her eyes ready to kill. But Adelaide grabbed hold of Katherine's arm.

"You are about to do something that you will never be able to alter, Katherine. Wait a little before going straight to kill her." Before another word could be said, Stefan rushed into the room, the vervain seemed to have come off and Elena began to wonder if she had been unconscious for longer than she had believed and that she had not been captured last night. Stefan dived fiercely at Adelaide who moved slightly out of the way to dodge his blistering attack. He kept diving for her and Katherine watched deeply amused as her sister skillfully dodged the offensive attack.

"Stop!" Stefan yelled his eyes bloodshot. "Stop Adelaide! I'm not trying to kill you." Adelaide did a double-take and realized her mistake as she saw Stefan dive for her. So he had lied, big surprise, but she was cornered by the wall and the bed. In theory she was going to die, but she dug into her pockets of her sweater. But before she could pray to god that she had her stake somewhere, she saw a stake go straight through Stefan. Adelaide's eyes widened as the younger Salvatore crumbled to the ground...a mere corpse. Skandar stood triumphant over his kill and also proud that he had beaten Katherine to it.

"Well there Kat," he grinned. "It's harder for you...I know. Good thing you hired me." Diana sighed coming over to him and leaning her blonde head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of the golden crown and smiled. Katherine glared at him for a second, but a malicious smile took its place.

"Ah well, all done," she said and in a split-second grabbed Elena by her throat. Elena struggled in the grasp, trying to stop herself. When Adelaide seized Katherine, yanking her away. The two sister's eyes met and the truth reached Katherine. Adelaide was trying to save Elena because Damon was in love with her. And she couldn't see the man she had been in love with for more than a century distraught. Katherine closed her eyes, not wanting to do what she had to. She grabbed the stake out of her pocket and with a shaking hand moved it toward Adelaide. It was happening far too slow for Adelaide, who swiftly ripped the stake from Katherine's hands, but stopped before stabbing Katherine. Katherine screamed all of a sudden. It was an inhuman, insane cry.

"I should have known, Adelaide. I should have bloody well known. About you and your stupidity. About that love you have for Damon Salvatore. But you can't kill me. No one can!" she screeched, her hand reaching Adelaide's cheek as she slapped it. Adelaide, felt the tears coming, but she quickly wiped them off. Before her next action, Damon burst into the room, a stake in his hand. He dived for Katherine driving it through her. And that was it. Katherine was dead. Her body collapsed next to Stefan's and Adelaide sighed of both relief and despair. Skandar and Diana immediately left the scene; Skandar quickly telling Adelaide he was done here. Adelaide nodded her thanks and turned to Damon who was staring at his brother's corpse. Elena lay on the bed, still weeping. What she had been doing ever since she woke up, practically. Damon turned to face Adelaide and he looked at her. She put out her small hand and he took it. This was good-bye forever, there were no words he could put about how much he was going to miss her. But he knew; both he and Elena were better off without her. Adelaide had her own world to explore; she was a vampire after all and an extremely powerful one at that. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed. One tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it off, putting his wetted finger to his lips in a silent kiss. Then he reached down and gathered his darling dark princess in his arms...Elena. He walked out with her, never once looking back at the love he was leaving back. The guilt would lay on him forever...the death of Stefan, never seeing Adelaide again, the fact that he was deeply in love with Elena. Adelaide watched him go, though. She had barely anything to regret, but all she could feel was sorrow and guilt. She had nowhere to go, no one to love or see. Several hours past before she left the room...the house...Mystic Falls. And that was for good. She knew that the town didn't want her and she had no intentions of returning.


End file.
